


Daisy Town

by matbenetti17



Category: Daisy Town, Furry (Fandom)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matbenetti17/pseuds/matbenetti17
Summary: "Daisy Town" is a personal project set in the 30's of a world of anthropomorphic animals. It's the story of Ros, a fox who after years from the death of her elder brother Roddy, decides to collect all the pieces he left her from his past life
Comments: 1





	1. Rosalind "Ros" May Parker

**Nickname:** Ros 

**Age:** 27 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species:** Red fox 

**State:** Alive 

**Birthday:** Jenuary 13 

**Sexuality:** Lesbian 

**Height** **:** 1.75m (5’7) 

**Hair** **:** Red 

**Eyes** **:** Dark brown 

**Outfit:** Gray sweater, green jacket, beige pants and black boots 

**Accessories:** An earring in her right ear and her brother's goggles 

**Affiliation(s)** **:** Daisy Town (birthplace) 

**Occupation(s)** **:** Pilot 

Air mailman 

Treasure huntress 

**Marital status** **:** Single 

**Family** **:** Daniel James Parker (father) 

Martha Mulligan (late mother) 

Roderich Samuel Parker (late older brother) 

Samuel Roger Parker (paternal grandfather) 

Catherie Flores (late paternal grandmother) 

Connor O’Riley (late maternal grandfather) 

Sally Murphy (late maternal grandmother) 

George Mulligan (foster maternal grandfather) 

Nathan Mulligan (foster uncle) 

Ludmilla Mulligan (foster aunt) 

**Relations:** Anne Marie Wonders (enemy/old classmate) 

Sherrie Sanders (old classmate) 

Dawn Redwood (friend) 

Alfred Jones (friend) 

Pamela Ramirez (friend) 

Nigel Nimberton (suitor/friend) 

  
  
Some fun facts:

-She had an older brother named Roderich, who died when she was 19

-She preferes to be called just Ros cause it's the nickname her big brother Roddy always used

-When she was little she was bullied

-Her plane, the “Liberty Bell”, was her brother’s

-She hates to wear female clothes, she can only handle makeup but only very heavy

-She suffers from panic crisis


	2. Roderich "Roddy" Samuel Parker

**Nickname:** Roddy 

**Age:** 25 (33) 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species** **:** Red fox 

**State:** Deceased 

**Birthday** **:** April 25

**Sexuality** **:** Heterosexual 

**Height** **:** 1.76m (5’7) 

**Hair** **:** Red 

**Eyes** **:** Green 

**Outfit:** White shirt, military green jacket, gray pants and black boots

**Accessories:** Green tie and medal for valor

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town (formally) 

**Occupation** **(s):** Cadet pilot 

**Marital** **status:** In a relationship (formally) 

**Family:** Daniel James Parker (father) 

Martha Mulligan (late mother) 

Rosalind May Parker (younger sister) 

Samuel Roger Parker (paternal grandfather) 

Catherie Flores (late paternal grandmother) 

Connor O’Riley (late maternal grandfather) 

Sally Murphy (late maternal grandmother) 

George Mulligan (foster maternal grandfather) 

Nathan Mulligan (foster uncle) 

Ludmilla Mulligan (foster aunt) 

**Relations:** Dawn Redwood (fiancée) 

Alfred Jones (best friend) 

Jackson Randal (friend/rival) 

Pamela Ramirez (friend) 

Josephine Alcott (friend) 

Ting-Ting Fei Ling (friend) 

Miley Henderson (friend) 

  
  
Some fun facts:

-He died when he was 25 years old in a plane accident

-He was trainig to become a pilot at the aeronautical academy of his city, Daisy Town

-He and Dawn had to get merried, but then he died 

-He and Al were best friends

-He could play the guitar


	3. Dawn Redwood

**Age:** 32 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Red deer 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Heterosexual 

**Height** **:** 1.78m (5’8) 

**Hair** **:** Brown 

**Eyes** **:** Brown 

**Outfit:** Light green dress and black ballet flats 

**Accessories:** Black velvet choker with medallion

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town 

**Occupation** **(s):** Teacher 

**Marital** **status:** Single 

**Family:** Eric Redwood (father) 

Sonia Maverick (late mother) 

Kevin Redwood (adoptive son) 

Melissa Redwood (adoptive daughter) 

**Relations:** Roderich Samuel Parker (late fiancé) 

Pamela Ramirez (best friend) 

Alfred Jones (friend) 

Josephine Alcott (friend) 

Ting-Ting Fei Ling (friend) 

Miley Henderson (friend) 

Jackson Randal (suitor/friend) 

  
  
Some fun facts:

-She is the daughter of colonel Eric Redwood, Roddy's flight instructor

-She was a volunteer nurse at the aeronautical academy where Roddy studied

-She and Roddy had to get merried, but he died in a plane accident

-In her medallion there are two pictures, one of Roddy and one them two

-She learned to play the piano from her mother, Sonia


	4. Alfred "Al" Jones

**Nickname:** Al 

**Age:** 33 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species** **:** Canada lynx 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Heterosexual 

**Height** **:** 1.90m (6’2) 

**Hair** **:** Dark grey 

**Eyes** **:** Light blue 

**Outfit:** Beige waistcoat, white shirt, black pants and brown shoes 

**Accessories:** Dark brown fingerless gloves and brown cuffs

**Affiliation** **(s):** Cauvon Bay (birthplace) 

Daisy Town 

**Occupation(s):** Aircraft mechanic 

**Marital** **status:** Married 

**Family:** Mortimer Jones (father) 

Alberta Kennedy (mother) 

Sawyer Jones (older brother) 

Sidney Jones (older brother) 

Lilian Jones (younger sister) 

**Relations:** Pamela Ramirez (girlfriend)

Roderich Samuel Parker (best friend) 

Dawn Redwood (friend) 

Jackson Randal (friend) 

Josephine Alcott (friend) 

Ting-Ting Fei Ling (friend) 

Miley Henderson (friend) 

  
  


Some fun facts:

-He was trainig to become a pilot at the aeronautical academy

-After Roddy’s accident he decided to became a mechanic insted of a pilot  
  
-He has two older brothers, Sawyer and Sid and a little sister named Lilian

-He and Roddy were best friends

-He and Pam are dating


	5. Pamela "Pam" (García) Ramirez

**Nickname:** Pam 

**Age:** 30 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Fennec 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual (biromantic) 

**Height** **:** 1.40m (4’6) 

**Hair** **:** Dark brown 

**Eyes** **:** Dark green 

**Outfit:** Light pink dress and black ballet flats

**Accessories:** White apron and black pearl earrings

**Affiliation(s):** Daisy Town 

**Occupation** **(s):** Baker 

**Marital** **status:** Married 

**Family:** Mateo García (father) 

Elena Ramirez (late mother) 

Carlos Ramirez (late maternal grandfather) 

Carmen Gonzalez (maternal grandmother) 

**Relations:** Alfred Jones (boyfriend)

Dawn Redwood (best friend) 

Roderich Samuel Parker (rival/friend) 

Josephine Alcott (rival/friend) 

Ting-Ting Fei Ling (friend) 

Miley Henderson (friend) 

Some fun facts:

-She was a volunteer nurse like Dawn  
  
-When she was five her father left home, since then she refuses to use his surname and prefers her mother's (Ramirez)  
  
-She and Dawn have been best friends since they were little. As her mother Elena had recently died Pam began to see Dawn's mother as a maternal figure and when Sonia died too, Pam promised her to take care of Dawn at any cost

-She was really jelous about Dawn and Roddy's relationship, she said it was because she was only worried that her best friend could suffer but inside she had developed a little crush on Dawn

-She and Al started dating during the years at the Academy


	6. Anne Marie Wonders

**Nickname:** Anne 

**Age:** 27 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Poodle 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Heterosexual (aromantic) 

**Height** **:** 1.60m (5’2) 

**Hair** **:** White (dyed light pink) 

**Eyes** **:** Blue 

**Outfit:** Ultramarine blue jacket, purple skirt, lilac stockings and brown college shoes 

**Accessories:** Pearl necklace

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town (birthplace) 

**Occupation** **(s):** Stylist 

Fashion stores owner 

**Marital** **status:** Single 

**Family:** Clyde Wonders (father) 

Thierry Henry (birth father) 

Jeanne Lorene (mother) 

Francine Wonders (half sister) 

**Relations:** Rosalind May Parker (enemy/old classmate) 

Sherrie Sanders (friend) 

  
  


Some fun facts:

-She is very rich 

-She was the girl who used to bully Ros at elementary school

-She has shops in many towns  
  
-She has a younger sister, Francine   
  
-Her mother, Jeanne, had two daughters from two different partners. Franci’s father is Clyde Wonders (Jeanne’s husband), while Anne’s father is a lover of Jeanne. Clyde discovered the truth only years later, when the two girl were already grown up, and divorced from Jeanne


	7. Sherrie Sanders

**Age:** 27 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Sheep 

**State:** Alive 

**Height** **:** 1.50m (4’9) 

**Hair** **:** White 

**Eyes:** Dark turquoise 

**Outfit:** Light blue dress with white polka dots 

**Accessories:** Glasses

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town (birthplace) 

**Occupation** **(s):** Personal assistant 

**Marital** **status:** Single 

**Family:** William Sanders (father) 

Betty Wright (mother) 

Mary Sanders (older sister)   
  


**Relations:** Anne Marie Wonders (bestfriend) 

Rosalind May Parker (old classmate) 

  
  
Some fun facts:

-She's an older sister named Mary, with whom she has always felt in awe. Sherrie always thought she was the sister came out bad seeing Mary's beauty  
  
-She and Anne were Ros' classmates  
  
-She is always at Anne’s service since school and has not yet had the courage to face Anne for all the abuses and hard work not rightly rewarded

-She is short-sighted


	8. Nigel Nimberton

**Age:** 26 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species** **:** Rabbit 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality:** Bisexual 

**Height** **:** 1.85m (6’) 

**Hair** **:** Blonde 

**Eyes:** Light blue 

**Outfit:** Green gilet, white shirt and beige trousers

**Accessories:** Green newsboy cap and red bow tie

**Affiliation** **(s):** Hydesville 

**Occupation** **(s):** Musician 

**Marital status:** Single 

**Family:** Spencer Nimberton (father) 

Lindsay Smith (mother) 

Richard Nimberton (younger brother) 

Reginald Smith (grandfather) 

Winnifred Travers (grandmother)   
  


**Relations:** Rosalind May Parker (crush)

Some fun facts:

-Ros met him during one of her travels

-He is the son of the mayor of the town where Ros met him, Hydesville, and he suddenly fell in love with her

-When his mom Lindsay was pregnant with the second son, she died with the child but Nigel doesn’t know the truth…  
  
-Since he’s the only son his father Spencer wants him to be the next mayor but Nigel’s biggest dream is to become a musician  
  
-The relationship with his father is not the best: Spencer has always abandoned Nigel to himself and to the care of his servants after Lindsay's death. This has made Nigel a spoiled big boy who feels he can get whatever he wants. This is why he insists on proposing marriage to Ros chasing her everywhere, even though she explicitly told him she is not interested in men

-He can play ukulele and the piano thanks to his mother 

-He loves to flirt mostly with girls (even if he’s bisex) but he can be very romantic 


	9. Josephine "Jo" Alcott

**Nickname:** Jo 

**Age:** 29 

**Gender:** Genderfluid

**Species** **:** White mouse 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Lesbian 

**Height** **:** 1.65m (5’4) 

**Hair** **:** Dark purple 

**Eyes** **:** Red 

**Outfit:** Light blue shirt and reddish brown trousers 

**Accessories:** Dark brown fingerless gloves and brown belt

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town 

**Occupation** **(s):** Florist 

**Marital** **status:** Single 

**Family:** Gregory Alcott (father) 

Alyx King (mother) 

Maxwell Alcott (late paternal grandfather) 

Maja Paki (late paternal grandmother)   
  


**Relations:** Kylee Randal (ex girlfriend)   
  
Jackson Randal (bestfriend) 

Alfred Jones (friend) 

Roderich Samuel Parker (friend) 

Dawn Redwood (friend) 

Ting-Ting Fei Ling (friend) 

Miley Henderson (friend) 

Pamela Ramirez (friend) 

Some fun facts:

-She was a volunteer nurse with Dawn and Pam, but she never found herself too well in the group of other nurses, she preferred to spend her free time with the cadets especially with Roddy, Al and Jack  
  
-Jack is her best friend, although they once fought heavily over Jack's pushy comments towards Jo's mother, who is a singer well-known for her "libertine" lyrics and skimpy clothes. Since they made peace, Jack helped Jo win some interest from his dodgy sister, Kylee

-She became a nurse to be able to better help her grandfather

-She’s a real tomboy

-She inherited her grandpa’s flower shop but her biggest dream was to be a mechanic

-Al is teaching her something about air craft, they spend a lot of time together and Pam is a bit jealous of their friedship

-Kylee was her girlfriend


	10. Jackson "Jack" Randal

**Nickname:** Jack 

**Age:** 33 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species:** Raccoon 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Heterosexual 

**Height** **:** 1.76m (5’7) 

**Hair** **:** Black 

**Eyes** **:** Brown 

**Outfit:** Black vest, white shirt, jeans and suede shoes 

**Accessories:** Burgundy tie

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town 

**Occupation** **(s):** Pub owner 

**Marital** **status:** Single 

**Family:** Jason Randal (father) 

Tess Carter (mother) 

Kylee Randal (younger sister)   
  


**Relations:** Josephine Alcott (bestfriend) 

Alfred Jones (friend) 

Roderich Samuel Parker (rival/friend) 

Dawn Redwood (crush)   
  
Miley Henderson (friend)   
  
Ting-Ting Fei Ling (friend)

Some fun facts:

-He was trainig to become a pilot at the aeronautical academy with Roddy and Al. Then he opened a pub with his younger sister, he's the bartender and Kylee's the waitress

-He was always flirting with Dawn during academy years  
  
-Jo's his best friend

-Miley has a crush on him


	11. Kylee Randal

**Age:** 31 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Raccoon 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality:** Lesbian (Aromantic)

**Height** **:** 1.58m (5’2) 

**Hair** **:** Black 

**Eyes** **:** Brown 

**Outfit:** Purple tank top, lilac blouse, burgundy miniskirt, purple stockings and black ballet flats 

**Accessories:** Black choker

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town 

**Occupation(s):** Pub owner 

Waitress 

**Marital** **status:** Single 

**Family:** Jason Randal (father) 

Tess Carter (mother) 

Jackson Randal (older brother) 

**Relations:** Josephine Alcott (ex girlfriend) 

Some fun facts:

-She has a older brother, Jack

-She was a volunteer nurse at the aeronautical academy, where Roddy studied, with: Dawn, Pam, Jo, Ting and Miley. But she never wanted to tag along with them

-She works as a waitress in her pub

-She is Jo’s ex girlfried. They had a very toxic relationship, where Jo was subdued almost dominated by Kylee 


	12. Ting-Ting Fei Ling

**Nickname:** Ting 

**Age:** 29 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Red panda 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Asexual 

**Height** **:** 1.65m (5’4) 

**Hair** **:** Copper 

**Eyes** **:** Amber 

**Outfit:** Pink long-sleeved shirt, fuchsia skirt and yellow shoes 

**Accessories:** Jeans apron, yellow and blue bracelets, lilac hair band and earrings

**Affiliation** **(s):** Yangji (birthplace) 

Daisy Town 

**Occupation** **(s):** Toymaker 

**Marital status:** Single 

**Family:** Yung Tao Ling (father) 

Tzu Shui Hu (mother) 

Yin Wei Chen (paternal grandmother) 

**Relations:** Miley Henderson (bestfriend) 

Josephine Alcott (friend) 

Dawn Redwood (friend) 

Pamela Ramirez (friend) 

Alfred Jones (friend) 

Roderich Samuel Parker (friend) 

Jackson Randal (friend) 

  
  
Some fun facts:

-Her name means “thin and graceful” aaand she hates it so everyone call her just Ting

-She was a volunteer nurse at the aeronautical academy, where Roddy studied, with: Dawn, Pam, Jo, Kylee and Miley

-She and Miley are best friends


	13. Miley Henderson

**Age:** 32 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species:** Otter 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality:** Demisexual 

**Height** **:** 1.83m (6') 

**Hair** **:** Blonde 

**Eyes** **:** Aqua 

**Outfit:** Red shirt, white tank top, jean shorts and brown boots 

**Accessories:** Brown belt

**Affiliation(s):** Fort Branch (birthplace) 

Daisy Town 

**Occupation** **(s):** Farm worker 

**Marital** **status:** Single   
  


**Relations:** Ting-Ting Fei Ling (bestfriend) 

Jackson Randal (crush) 

Josephine Alcott (friend) 

Dawn Redwood (friend) 

Pamela Ramirez (friend)

Some fun facts:

-She was a volunteer nurse at the aeronautical academy, where Roddy studied, with: Dawn, Pam, Jo, Ting and Kylee

-She and Ting are best friends

-She has a crush a Jack


	14. Kevin "Kevy" (Campell) Redwood

**Nickname:** Kevy 

**Age:** 12 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species** **:** Golden tiger 

**State:** Alive 

**Height** **:** 1.62m (5'3)  
  
 **Hair** **:** Dark copper 

**Eyes:** Black 

**Outfit:** Black t-shirt, jeans and burgundy sneakers 

**Affiliation(s):** Daisy Town 

**Occupation(s):** Student (homeschooled)

**Family:** Nelson Campbell (birth father) 

Amelia Phillips (late birth mother) 

Dawn Redwood (adoptive mother) 

Melissa Redwood (adoptive younger sister) 

Eric Redwood (foster grandfather) 

Sonia Maverick (late foster grandmother) 

Pamela Ramirez ("aunt") 

Alfred Jones ("uncle") 

Some fun facts:

-Kevin was a child from the Daisy town orphanage, where Dawn works as a volunteer in addition to her normal job as elementary teacher. One Christmas she adopted him and the little Melissa. Since then she has been taking care of them along with her father Eric

-Kevin was left at the orphanage by his father because he couldn't take care of him after his wife died in childbirth. Kevin has always been obsessed with a possible return of his father since he discovered, by spying on papers in the archive, that he was possibly still alive

-He has a very grumpy character, he often fought with other orphans and was always on his own. Only with Melissa he sometimes acted like an older brother: helping or protecting her

-After being adopted, Dawn tried to bring Kevin to school but due to the low grades and many fights he triggered he was expelled. Than he began studying at home alone and joined the junior soccer team, as a promising striker


	15. Melissa "Mel" Redwood

**Nickname:** Mel 

**Age:** 5 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species:** Giant Panda 

**State:** Alive

**Height** **:** 1.08m (3'5)

**Hair** **:** Black 

**Eyes** **:** Brown 

**Outfit:** Light blue dress with white flowers 

**Accessories:** Daisy hairclip

**Affiliation(s):** Daisy Town 

**Occupation** **(s):** N/A 

**Family:** Dawn Redwood (adoptive mother) 

Kevin Redwood (adoptive older brother) 

Eric Redwood (foster grandfather) 

Sonia Maverick (late foster grandmother) 

Pamela Ramirez ("aunt") 

Alfred Jones ("uncle") 

Some fun facts:

-She was a child of the orphanage where Dawn works as a volunteer and one Christmas she adopted Melissa and Kevin, another orphan

-She has always lived in an orphanage and she knows nothing about her parents

-She has always had with her a stuffed bunny named Mr. Twinkles


	16. Sawyer Jones

****

**Age:** 39 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species** **:** Canada lynx 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual 

**Height:** 1.87m (6’1) 

**Hair:** Dark grey 

**Eyes** **:** Brown 

**Outfit:** White shirt, military green trousers with burgundy suspenders and brown shoes 

**Accessories:** Straw hat and many bracelets

**Affiliation** **(s):** Cauvon Bay 

**Occupation** **(s):** Fisherman 

**Marital** **status:** In a relationship 

**Family:** Mortimer Jones (father) 

Alberta Kennedy (mother) 

Sidney Jones (twin brother) 

Alfred Jones (younger brother) 

Lilian Jones (younger sister) 

**Relations:** Summer Sealeman (girlfriend) 

Some fun facts:

-He has a twin brothers, Sid (who's 45 seconds younger), a younger brother and a little sister, Al and Lilian

-Sawyer works with his brother Sid on their father's boat. Cauvon Bay is famous for its fish trade and salt flats, the Joneses have been fishing for generations and like his father and grandfather before him, Sawyer started working right away, not having a predilection for education unlike his twin

-He loves flirting with girls even though he's never had much luck and they have always preferred Sid, maybe it's the gloomy and lonely charm  
  
-After some time his brother Al moved to Daisy Town, Sawyer got together with Summer: a young seal, one of the daughters of the city's richest family the Sealemans. For a while he tried to say nothing to Al: because Summer had shown interest in him earlier. Sawyer thought he might have thought he had stolen the girl taking advantage of his absence. But when Al finally found out he was more than happy (also because he already had met Pam at the Academy)

-He always wears bracelets his sister Lily made him


	17. Sidney "Sid" Jones

**Nickname:** Sid 

**Age:** 39 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species** **:** Canada lynx 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Asexual 

**Height** **:** 1.87m (6’1) 

**Hair** **:** Dark grey 

**Eyes** **:** Brown 

**Outfit:** Red turtleneck sweater, reddish brown trousers and brown shoes 

**Affiliation(s):** Cauvon Bay 

**Occupation(s):** Fisherman 

**Marital status:** Single 

**Family:** Mortimer Jones (father) 

Alberta Kennedy (mother) 

Sawyer Jones (twin brother) 

Alfred Jones (younger brother) 

Lilian Jones (younger sister) 

Relations: Cordelia Sealeman (friend) 

  
  


Some fun facts:

-He has a twin brothers, Sawyer (who's 45 seconds older), a younger brother and a little sister, Al and Lilian

-Sid, unlike his brother, he works on the family boat to make sure that Al and Lily won't have to do it. He actually wanted to study philosophy and psychology, whenever he can stop to work he reads  
  
-He doesn't like to worry about trivial things like getting married or his look but he can't stand it when his hair gets curled from humidity so he straightens it often and has his little sister Lily comb it

-He doesn't wear the bracelets that Lily gives him but keeps them all together in a small box with all his childhood treasures

-He and Cordelia, daughter of a prestigious family, often meet to talk about writing and philosophy unfortunately sparking the gossip of the people of Cauvon Bay


	18. Lilian "Lily" Jones

**Nickname:** Lily 

**Age:** 14 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Eurasian lynx 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Pansexual (polyamory) 

**Height** **:** 1.57m (5’1) 

**Hair** **:** Light brown 

**Eyes:** Aqua green 

**Outfit:** Pink t-shirt, teal shorts, white socks and cyan blue sneakers 

**Accessories:** Pink and light blue bracelets

**Affiliation** **(s):** Cauvon Bay 

**Occupation** **(s):** Student 

**Marital** **status:** In a relationship

**Family:** Mortimer Jones (father) 

Alberta Kennedy (mother) 

Sawyer Jones (older brother) 

Sidney Jones (older brother) 

Alfred Jones (older brother) 

**Relations:** Terence Robinson (boyfriend)   
  
  


  
Some fun facts:

-She has three big brothers Sawyer, Sid and Al

-She loves to wear pastel colors 

-Her hobby is making jewelry 

-She loves shiny things and gems

-Her brothers is very protective over her  
  
-Her boyfriend, Terence, is the son of a family friend


	19. Francine "Franci" Wonders

**Nickname:** Franci 

**Age:** 23 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Bordoodle 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality** **:** Questioning 

**Height** **:** 1.63m (5’3) 

**Hair** **:** Blonde 

**Eyes** **:** Violet 

**Outfit:** Blue dress, white cardigan and dark blue heels

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town (birthplace) 

Crescent Springs 

**Occupation** **(s):** Math teacher 

**Marital status:** Single 

**Family:** Clyde Wonders (father) 

Jeanne Lorene (mother) 

Anne Marie Wonders (half sister)

Some fun facts:

-Although at first glance she may seem a bit silly and naive, she actually has a brilliant mind, inclined to math.

-At 16 she was sent to a university abroad and graduated, despite her young age, without problems.

-When she returned home a few years later, her parents had separated and neither of them wanted to take care of her anymore. So she moved to Crescent Springs to become a math teacher at the local elementary school

-Her mother, Jeanne, had two daughters from two different partners. Franci’s father is Clyde Wonders (Jeanne’s husband), while Anne’s father is a lover of Jeanne

-Jeanne always hated Franci because she knew she was Clyde’s dauther and not Anne. Clyde discovered the truth only years later, when the two girl were already grown up, and divorced from Jeanne


	20. Mary Sanders

**Age:** 36 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Sheep 

**State:** Alive 

**Sexuality:** Heterosexual

**Height** **:** 1.67m (5’4) 

**Hair** **:** White 

**Eyes** **:** Green 

**Outfit:** Lilac shirt, black miniskirt and black heels 

**Accessories:** Silver earrings

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town (birthplace) 

New Stanton 

**Occupation** **(s):** Secretary 

**Marital** **status:** Single 

**Family:** William Sanders (father) 

Betty Wright (mother) 

Sherrie Sanders (younger sister) 

**Relations:** Daniel James Parker (crush/boss) 

Johnny Clark (ex boyfriend) 

  
  
  
Some fun facts:

-She works as a secretary in a law firm 

-She had a boyfriend named Johnny, a bear

-Her sister Sherrie has always seen her as the perfect sister and she was pretty jealous of her beauty

-Mary has a great lack of self-esteem. She thinks she is not beautiful enough to flirt with her boss, who always talks about how beautiful his late wife was

-She has a little crush on her boss Daniel Parker (Ros and Roddy's "lost" father)


	21. Richard "Riki" Nimberton

**Nickname:** Riki 

**Age:** 14 

**Gender:** Male 

**Species** **:** Rabbit 

**State:** Alive 

  
**Height** **:** 1.54m (5')

**Hair** **:** Grey 

**Eyes:** Light blue 

**Outfit:** Light blue gilet, white shirt and beige trousers 

**Affiliation(s):** Shelter Cove 

**Occupation(s):** Student 

**Marital status:** Single 

**Family:** Spencer Nimberton (father) 

Lindsay Smith (mother) 

Nigel Nimberton (older brother) 

Reginald Smith (grandfather) 

Winnifred Travers (grandmother)   
  
  


Some fun facts:

-When his mom, Lindsay, was pregnant with him she faked her death to escape from her husband Spencer, who wanted to force her to have an abortion. So she went to live in a house of her parents in a country town. Lindsay’s parents tried in every way to adopt even the other child Nigel, to bring him back to his mother but Spencer’s lawyers didn’t allow it. 

-When Richard was born his maternal grandparents went to live with him and his mother

-He’s a very lonely one and has taken from his father not only the appearance but also a little of the personality, which sometimes frightens his mom  
  
-Lindsay never told him the truth about his father and his big brother Nigel, he only knows that his father is an asshole who treated his mother bad

-Like Lindsay he loves music and sometimes he writes songs

-Only his mom can call him "Riki", he gets really upset when someone else calls him like that


	22. Melodie Brown

**Age:** 37 (44) 

**Gender:** Female 

**Species** **:** Blue jay 

**State:** Deceased 

**Sexuality** **:** Heterosexual 

**Height** **:** 1.56m (5’1) 

**Hair** **:** Black 

**Eyes** **:** Dark brown 

**Outfit:** Light blue dress, black belt and ballet flats

**Accessories:** Necklace

**Affiliation** **(s):** Daisy Town (formally) 

**Occupation** **(s):** Teacher 

**Marital** **status:** In a relationship (formally) 

**Family:** Elliot Brown (late father) 

Janet Wood (late mother) 

**Relations:** Zachary Moore (fiancé)   
  
Rosalind May Parker (old student)   
  
Anne Marie Wonders (old student)

Sherrie Sanders (old student) 

Some fun facts:

-She was Ros' music teacher at elementary school

-She was like a mother for Ros  
  
-She had a boyfriend named Zach, a red cardinal

-She could play many instruments but especially the cello


	23. Violet

****

**Age:** 25

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Red squirrel

 **State:** Alive

 **Sexuality:** Polysexual

**Height:** 1.65m (5’4)

 **Hair:** Bordeaux

 **Eyes:** Purple

 **Outfit:** White tank top, dark purple pants and lilac sneakers 

**Accessories:** Black beanie

**Affiliation(s):** Daisy Town

 **Occupation(s):** Waitress

 **Marital status:** In a relationship

**Relations:** Louis Wilson (boyfriend)

Nicolas (friend)

Mildred (mom-like friend)

Craig Wilson (legal guardian)

Eudora Fisher (legal guardian)

Some fun facts:

-She works in her coffe shop with her boyfriend, Louis

-She, Louis and Nico lived in the same orphanage

-After turning eighteen she and Louis (thanks also to his new adoptive parents) bought an old bar and turned it into a new and modern coffee shop

-She and Louis fight very often most of the time because of her temper


End file.
